1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to partitioned cartons and particularly to an apparatus for straightening misaligned partitions within a carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many machines are known in the art for inserting partitions into cartons to divide the carton into product receiving cells prior to filling the carton with a product. Often, the partitions are inserted such that they are misaligned within the carton. Normally, these partitions must either be straightened by hand before a carton with misaligned partitions moves into a product filling station or removed from the line to the filling station. Otherwise, the product will strike the misaligned partitions and not go into its proper cell, and the product filler will shut down.
Our apparatus mechanically straightens the cell-forming partitions when they are misaligned.